Naruto Collision - The Sensations
by nefieslab
Summary: A deep wrongness has seeped through the world and forced people to cross into a world that is not their own. Naruto Uzumaki has disappeared and in his place stand what he could have been if things had been different. An infinite number of decisions mean an infinite number of Naruto - what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own nothing that you will recognise in this fanfic you see. Anything you don't recognise I have either made up myself or I have taken inspiration from several sources.**

**Note – Just a warning, you will see ideas in this fic that you will have seen in other Naruto fanfictions… that is entirely the point. I do not claim to be the first, or even the best, writer to have used some of the ideas you will see in this work. But I have also deliberately chosen themes and ideas I know to be sometimes common throughout the fanfiction community to keep from offending anyone. If someone wants to point out the correct origin of one of the ideas I would gladly add into the disclaimer the correct credit – Don't want to step on any toes after all!**

* * *

The Fear

Not many things were able to really phase a seasoned ninja to be honest, how could they? When you changed your appearance on a daily basis so radically that you could hardly been seen as yourself, when you were able to punch down solid stone walls and when you could summon animals the size of houses… thing began to seem a lot less surprising.

It was natural for any ninja who lived past their twenties to think of things as surprising.

But Tsunade Senju was a very seasoned ninja and yet here she was, absolutely aghast with surprise, and there was nothing she could do about it right now. And that was driving her mad because the reason for her surprise, and a massive helping of concern, was her god-son Naruto, who seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth after a training accident.

She and the other ninjas of the village had thought it such a good idea to send Naruto off with Jiraiya for training in handling the demon chakra inside of him, three years ago when she had put the idea forwards. Jiraiya had supported it too and, although against leaving his friends for so long, even Naruto thought it was for the best in the end.

How wrong she was.

Her luck was bad, there was no denying that, but surely fate wouldn't be so cruel as to make her suffer through this? To have her decision to have Naruto go out into the wider world, with only Jiraiya for protection and supervision, be the reason why her godson had disappeared. She used that term because she liked how it hit the ear… a lot better than she liked the sound of another word beginning with D that seemed to also fit the criteria.

Taking a deep breath, Tsunade looked over her desk at her team-mate, her last loyal team-mate, Jiraiya. He was stood at attention, as all ninja were supposed to be when in front of their Hokage, but there was an air of tiredness in him that was aided by the tattered clothing he was wearing.

Her trained medical eye noticed a small but steady stream of blood falling to the group in droplets from his left hand as he held it down by his side. The trail suggested that Jiraiya had a shoulder wound… she made a mental note to attend to that later and instead tried to focus herself now that the council were also in attendance in her office.

She had to be the strong Hokage and not the devastated woman,

"Jiraiya… in your own words can you please repeat what you told me, to the council?" She asked, the order unspoken but heard, "You were trusted with protecting and training one Naruto Uzumaki on a three year training trip and you have returned, a few months before the appointed time, without your charge. You understand why the council felt it wise to have this meeting?"

There was a tightness in the way that Jiraiya nodded that stung at Tsunade a little bit. The man was taking this to be some kind of trial… and he wasn't too far off the truth if she was honest. The Council was outraged and distraught… mostly for reasons that had nothing to do with the welfare of Naurto but their reasons weren't what was under investigation here today.

Jiraiya was.

"As I explained before Hokage-sama…" he began stiffly, glancing at the council, "Naruto and I were training at the time of the… incident. We were experimenting with adding elemental chakra to the rasengan and were actually making some progress. Naruto was certain that by adding some wind chakra he would be able to increase it's cutting and drilling power massively and the theory was sound. We began to experiment for long periods of time and I left him when he'd passed out from exhaustion, to fetch more of the ramen the kid loved so much…"

Here Jiraiya paused, a faraway look in his eyes, as if he were remembering all of the times he had had with Naruto that involved ramen. There were likely a lot of memories involving Naruto and ramen though and the council wanted this dealt with as soon as possible. Tsunade coughed lightly and Jiraiya seemed to kick back into gear,

"I got to the ramen stand and was ordering the take-out when it happened." He took a deep breath before releasing it slowly, "There was a massive explosion of chakra from the direction of the clearing where we had been working. It was bright blue though, not a hint of the fox's chakra in it at all. At first I thought that Naruto had succeeded in creating a new form of wind-based rasengan but when I got there I saw no sign of him."

The council murmured but Jiraiya wasn't done,

"The clearing, and several miles of forest, was completely destroyed. The only clues I found… were footprints leading away from the centre of the new crater." He frowned, "There were… too many to count. Far too many to be akatsuki, even if they had all been there. All I know for sure is that Naruto Uzumaki is gone."

* * *

He had no idea what the fuck was going on.

After waking up he had found himself running and he had no idea why or to where, all he knew was that he was running the fuck away from wherever he had woken up. There had been others there too but they all seemed to have had the same mentality as him and all rushed from the place as fast as they could, as if the fear of kami had been put into their very souls. And it had been too dark to get a good look at them all either… but that didn't matter to him.

All that mattered to him was that he had gotten far enough away from the place he had woken up in and now he was going to make his way back home.

Home, to him, was the town where his 'grandfather' had accepted him and pulled him close to him like he had done before the Dark Times, when all logic seemed to shout out that he shouldn't be trusted. The Dark Times, as he referred to them in his own mind, had forged him into a human weapon the likes of which had never been seen in the elemental countries and would never be seen again.

The scientist of the Sannin had done a real number on him, taking away parts of his memory and forcing his body to adapt and change in manners not usually human. And it was the God of Shinobi, The Professor, who had accepted him back after all the experiments, after all the killings and it was to that man he owed his loyalty.

His home was where that man was – the only person to ever keep him grounded.

There it was… the perimeter wall of Konoha, his home and the home of his surrogate Grandfather the Third Hokage. With a small amount of discomfort… his metal claws slid out of the gaps between his knuckles. One of the gifts that Orochimaru had given him during the Dark Times. The scientist had managed to give him a limited form of the bone release in the form of three straight, retractable, bone claws that burst through the skin between his knuckles on each hand.

Of course he had then coated them, and the rest of his bones, with a new type of metal that he had discovered years before, making his skeleton almost indestructible and his new claws the sharpest weapons he knew existed.

With his claws out, he made his way over to the edge of the walls. They had seals to prevent any kind of chakra from allowing people to stick to them but he wasn't going to use chakra. Sinking his claws into the strong stone was easy and he began to slowly pull himself up, hand by hand, by using his claws to stick himself to the wall. Pulling himself up and over it, he frowned a little bit when he noticed he was going to be dropping into the graveyard area of the village.

Odd – it seemed bigger than the last time he saw it.

Dropping down from the tall wall, he cracked the ground with his landing, his bones naturally far heavier than anyone else's were ever going to be. The muscles hurt a little but that would pass in seconds. Moving through the graveyard he couldn't help but notice a new monument that looked rather… ornate. Who the hell would be worth such a place of prominence in a place of such tranquillity?

Curiosity got the better of him and he moved so that he would pass by it close enough to read the name of the person. Probably some rich merchant with a high opinion of himself or maybe one of the few famous ninja who hadn't belonged to a clan of some kind. He was about to withdraw his claws when he read the name.

No.

No it couldn't be! The Third Hokage couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be dead! He had been speaking to the old man just the other day, this had to be some kind of terrible joke, some sick and disturbing prank of some kind!

Jiji had to know about this! Growling with anger, Naruto Uzumaki was barely able to pull his claws back into his hands before he began to storm his way to the Hokage tower. The Third couldn't be dead, and he just had to know about what had been put up without his knowledge.

Someone would pay for making him think, for even a second, that the Third was gone from his life.

* * *

Running had been easy for him considering the massive stockpiles of energy he had at his beck and call. Of course being so afraid of a place, of all things, still made him frown a little bit but there was nothing he could do about it now that he had put almost the entire country between himself and the place he'd woken up… with all those other people running the fuck away too.

That was the first thing he remembered of today; people running away in absolute, total, fear.

It wasn't the best beginning to a day he could say that.

Sighing a little bit as he hopped over the large wall of Konoha, his headband meaning that the alarm seals didn't go off, Naruto rubbed at his eyes. Not for the first time they hurt like hell when looking out over Konoha. He had unlocked the power of sage-mode a lot faster than anyone could have guessed… and it had come with such ease that he had been able to find a way to always have it activated, so right now he was seeing the chakra of every living thing in the village.

Sometimes it was nice to bathe in the warmth of the light only he could see but after a time of being away from it, well, it was mostly just annoying to be honest.

Especially seeing as it seemed… smaller than he remembered it being before he left on his training trip just last week. He frowned a little bit, his yellow, barred, eyes tightening as he frowned into the darkness of the dusk around him. This was strange and when things were strange you just had to go to someone who could answer your questions and for him? That meant that he was going to have to go and have a little chat with old-lady Tsunade.

He didn't like speaking to her.

She had no respect for Jiraiya and the research that they conducted! She was always trying to get him with one of those massive punches of her's… but that wasn't going to work on him. It worked on Jiraiya but not on him, he never put up with the shit she tried to pull, even if Jiraiya did.

Speaking of research… Naruto paused when he heard some playful female giggles coming from a nearby hot springs. Grinning a little bit, Naruto began to creep closer to his god-father's favourite peeping hole.

It had been a long day and he needed something to take the edge off of it after all!

No harm in being himself now was there? He was the second coming of the legendary super pervert after all!

* * *

He hated himself right now.

After all the years of training, of drills and instruction and after all of his efforts and self-discipline… he had been so afraid that he had fled. And he had failed in even thinking to check what the hell he had been so afraid of! He had just started running, as fast as he could, from the place where he had woken up.

Naruto Uzumaki, the best ANBU operative in his generation, had run the fuck away and he had no idea what he had even run from or even who he had been running alongside.

He had failed in every respect and he could feel his shame weighing heavily on him. How could he bare to call himself an ANBU operative if he had been so afraid of something nameless that he had forgotten everything that he had been taught? Surely the Sixth Hokage would be disappointed in him to say the least. He had done everything he could to be the best, the absolute best, ANBU in the history of the service and he had lost his perfect record in the middle of the night when, by his recollection, he should have been in the middle of a planned assassination.

So not only had he betrayed his training by running away but it seemed he might well have compromised a mission.

For failure this total the judgement of the acting ANBU commander was required and for that he would have to return to his home, return to Konoha, after having accomplished none of his objectives. He wanted to resign in shame the second he walked through the door but he would not. He would leave that up to the hokage. It was his decision.

He would decide if Naruto leaving the ANBU would benefit the Leaf or weaken it.

And if it would weaken it in anyway then he could not ever think to leave the service. He was a ninja of the Leaf before anything else and he would do whatever it took to ensure that the Will of Fire burned on long after the rest of the ninja villages in the world had withered and died. He looked out over the Village Hidden in the Leaves from the exit to one of the secret ANBU entranceways that went through the perimeter walls.

This was his home and these were his people.

They were innocent, they were the people who could live in the light because he lived in the dark. They could afford to be innocent because he was wicked in their name. There was nothing that he would not do for these people, for this village.

Nothing.

He appeared in a yellow flash, atop the head of the Fourth Hokage on the Hokage monument, looking out over the Village he had sworn to protect as Hokage. But this was not the village he had sworn to protect. Surely it was Konoha and he had sworn to protect Konoha… but this was not the Konoha that he knew.

The Konoha he knew had been ravaged by war for years, it's spirit and determination allowing it to endure when other villages would have simply fallen apart and ceased to be. But the scars of his Konoha had been oh so very visible. There was no perimeter wall around his Konoha anymore, it had been destroyed by a surprise attack by Rock ninja.

There was no ninja academy anymore in his Konoha, it had been hit during the invasion by the Sound ninja and been relocated to be mostly underground. Clan compounds that had been much bigger in his Konoha were much small here. For that matter… there entire village was smaller. It was in much better health than his Konoha but it was so much smaller, with a population of roughly a tenth of his glorious village.

Oh he had scouted the area, of course.

After appearing in the middle of nowhere, scared witless, he had put his mind to the task at hand and discovered a great deal. Like, for example, that this was not his Konoha… and that he had not been the only person to flee the scene in fear.

Naruto Namikaze had not been the only blonde, whiskered, man to flee from the scene of such fear.

He would even wager he wasn't even the only Naruto to flee the scene.

* * *

**As you all now know… this is a multiverse fiction! A fiction where different Narutos from different, alternate, universes all collide in one, vanilla, universe. It's set just before the end of the three year training trip in canon and I can assure you… there will be a lot more than just four Narutos but the four you have been somewhat introduced to now are the main focus of the story – in hunting down all of the other Narutos dangerous to this world!**

**From here on out I intend to make five chapters for the first part of the story, end the story and then start a new story for each arc, each containing five chapters. If you enjoy the idea enough that is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I own nothing that you will recognise in this fanfic you see. Anything you don't recognise I have either made up myself or I have taken inspiration from several sources.**

**Note – Just a warning, you will see ideas in this fic that you will have seen in other Naruto fanfictions… that is entirely the point. I do not claim to be the first, or even the best, writer to have used some of the ideas you will see in this work. But I have also deliberately chosen themes and ideas I know to be sometimes common throughout the fanfiction community to keep from offending anyone. If someone wants to point out the correct origin of one of the ideas I would gladly add into the disclaimer the correct credit – Don't want to step on any toes after all!**

**In addition, thank you to everyone who has shown support so far! Keep it up please!**

* * *

The Numbness

Tsunade had to confess that once more she was confused beyond belief and this was after what had occurred at the council meeting with Jiraiya. The confusion was because there were currently six ANBU operatives within this room with her and her old team-mate. This wouldn't be too strange if it weren't for the fact that there was only supposed to be five ANBU operatives within the Hokage's office on passive guard duty.

And there was a sixth.

Not only that but this ANBU seemed to be incredibly good at stealth as only she and Jiraiya had noticed him, the other ANBU operatives showed no signs of being able to detect the hidden figure hiding amongst them. That would usually send alarm bells ringing in her head about Danzo but the old war hawk's Root ANBU were usually only on a par with regular ANBU. So either this was a new record holder for the underground ANBU or it was someone else.

Someone better.

She frowned a little bit to herself but ignored it for now to act natural, looking up to see that Jiraiya was still staring forlornly out the window over the village. It had been less than an hour since they had both stood before the council to discuss the disappearance of Naruto Uzumaki. Jiraiya had yet to even begin to forgive her for 'throwing him under the bus' with that meeting with the council but there was nothing that he would hold against her forever – she had enough cleavage to make the man's mind go blank and then reboot without memories of having ever been angry at her.

Before either of the remaining sannin could begin to speak a ruckus began to erupt on the other side of the door. It seemed that Shizune was having something of a heated discussion with someone who seemed intent on barging into the Hokage's office. Right now, Tsunade was grateful for the annoying bastard on the other side of the doors. If there was something she needed right now it was to blow off some steam and nothing was more satisfying to her than punting some annoying little wretch out of the window of her office.

Usually it was Jiraiya but with the mood he was in right now she would be lucky if he didn't hit her back. Though she was rightfully proud of her fighting abilities it was easy to see that Jiraiya had surpassed her in terms of raw physical fighting prowess a long time ago. And that was without the 'special chakra' he had mentioned while drunk a few times.

But this new person seeking to gain entrance to her office would do nicely to take her rage out on – he wasn't going to be strong enough to withstand a kick to the jewels from her.

Then things went horribly wrong.

Firstly, the doors to the Hokage's office burst open as Shizune was flung through them by an enraged male.

Secondly, the sixth ANBU operative was doing what none of the other, shocked, operatives were doing and that was speeding out of cover to stand between the Hokage and this, as yet, unknown attacker, tanto already drawn.

Thirdly, Jiraiya twitched and turned to the window to the office just in time to see the window ledge become occupied by a ninja who was radiating the very same chakra he had teased Tsunade about while drunk.

The attacking figure was the first to break the silence,

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE THIRD HOKAGE?!" He roared, six shining metal claws bursting through the skin between the knuckles on his hands, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO SIT IN HIS CHAIR? ANSWER ME!"

Tsunade was struck dumb.

The attacker who had thrown Shizune through the door was a teenager of average height with sun-kissed skin and bright blonde hair. Six whisker marks adorned his cheeks and he was currently scowling rather intensely right at her. It made no sense to her but the attacker seemed to be one Naruto Uzumaki.

What wasn't helping was that the sixth ANBU standing between her and Naruto was… Naruto! Sure he looked a little older, like he was in his early twenties or something, but it was certainly Naruto. There was no ANBU mask to hide his features and they matched those of the teenager attacking the office of the Hokage,

"Halt!" Naruto, the ANBU, declared with a firm and rather cold voice, "Who are you to question the hokage of this village? Stand down operative or be disposed of."

Jiraiya was faced with a very similar dilemma because to him, Naruto Uzumaki was perched on the window ledge to the office in a manner that was very similar to his own manner of entrance. Of course he appeared to be his godson in every way, just like the other two, but the difference was the chakra.

This third Naruto contained, as far as he could tell, no human chakra. His entire chakra supply seemed to be nature chakra, like he was constantly using senjutsu despite that being practically impossible.

"Should have stayed at the hotsprings…" he muttered as he climbed down to stand casually by Jiraiya's side, "What's going on here Perv-sama? Some kind of audition to play the role of me, the second great Legendary Super Pervert in the icha icha movie? If so they got the eyes all wrong… and the tone…"

The eyes would be wrong seeing as this Naruto speaking to Jiraiya seemed to have the yellow, barred, eyes of a toad sage.

Tsunade seemed to find her voice,

"What the hell is going on here?!" she thundered, hitting her desk so hard that it shattered down the middle, getting the undivided attention of all three blondes in the room, "What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto?! Playing dead to scare us all? Sending in shadow clones with strange new personalities? What on earth are you playing at – if this is a prank so help me I will make it impossible for you to have children! Explain!"

The first Naruto, the decidedly more Feral one, spat at the ground but lowered his hands slightly, the weapons still attached to them,

"I want to know where Jiji is… there's a gravestone in the 'dead district' with his name on it and some old hag's face on the monument!" he growled angrily, "So I want answers! That's why I'm here!"

ANBU Naruto bristled at that answer almost as much as Tsunade did,

"Such disrespect to your kage… such disloyalty… you are worse than trash." He declared with what appeared to be the beginnings of anger behind his rather impression mask of non-emotion, "I am ANBU operative Naruto Uzumaki, codename Spider, serial number 009838, attending my post to protect the Hokage until such a time as I am given a new duty, as I have been doing for the past ten years."

Well… this was news to Tsunade and Jiraiya to be sure. It would have been news to Shizune too but it appeared the younger ninja had taken a hit to the head when sailing through the doors to land near the Hokage's desk so she was currently not in the waking world. Tsunade was already beginning to feel a headache coming on.

These two Narutos were identical in most ways but had two very different reasons for being here. Not to mention the mini-Jiraiya in the corner who seemed to be here for no other reason than to 'shoot the breeze' with them all. It didn't help matters that two of them seemed to be more than ready to kill each other at the drop of a hat.

And right now the tension was so thick you could cut it with a kunai.

So naturally kami decided to make things a whole lot more fucking tense for Tsunade because right at that moment everyone in the room suddenly felt the hair on the back of their necks stand up. It was a natural reaction of a seasoned ninja to impending danger. The fact that said danger seemed to not exist didn't matter to any of them as they all immediately dropped into ready stances.

A kunai flew through the window at near blinding speeds, stabbing into the floor in the centre of the office.

A three-pronged Kunai.

Just when Tsuande thought her own little world couldn't be tilted anymore in the wrong direction here was another twist, a twist that arrived in a bright yellow flash that was rapidly condensing into the shape of a man. Unlike the other three blonde men in the room, this one was not a teenager, he seemed much closer to thirty (the ninja version of middle aged) than anything else. Not only that but his entire being radiated not only power but experience and it showed on his face; much narrower and thinner than the Naruto Uzumaki that she was used to dealing with.

Oddly dressed too.

While the ANBU Naruto was dressed as, well, ANBU and the Feral and Super Pervert Narutos seemed to still favour the orange jumpsuit… this newcomer was wearing a black ninja outfit with a white trench-coat with the kanji for sixth on the back of it. Jiraiya was the first person to make the connection to someone else they might know,

"Minato?" he asked, whispering both in awe and with a certain amount of hope, "Is that really you?"

The blonde opened his eyes and the stunning blue eyes of Naruto Uzumaki shone back at them as he calmly regarded everyone in the office. He grinned slightly, a very small resemblance to the goofy grin that Naruto Uzumaki had worn when he left the village almost three years ago,

"You would be surprised how often I get that. I guess I got my father's good looks huh?" He joked lightly before turning to Tsunade with a critical gaze before regarding the other blondes in the room, cursing as he did so, "Damn… I guess I was right. I was afraid that I might be right but I didn't want to believe it… this is one fucked up situation."

Someone who understood the situation enough to give a judgement on it with confidence? That was exactly the kind of shit that Tsunade had been waiting for! She immediately wanted to reach for her hidden booze but it would be unwise considering the Feral and ANBU Narutos had yet to put away their weapons,

"Well if it's so fucked up maybe you can shed some light on it?" she demanded, rubbing at her eyes tiredly, "I swear to fucking kami Naruto, if this is a prank I will personally see to it that you never make it past Genin for as long as you live!"

The newest, oldest, Naruto frowned a little bit,

"Something happened… I'm not sure what just yet and I honestly have no idea who to even consult about this sort of thing. All I know is that it deposited us all in the same place, in a clearing in the middle of a forest." He declared, the sudden stiffening in the posture of the other blondes a sign that he was not the only one who remembered running away in abject horror from a patch of land. He continued, "I believe, based on the evidence provided here, that something broke the boundaries between dimensions. Advanced time/space ninjutsu theory explains that for each and every decision made by anyone, a new dimension is created that continues from that point. I believe that many different versions of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze were pulled through from other dimensions to this one."

Silence.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze." He further explained, to highlight the differences, "I am 28 years old and the Sixth Hokage of Konoha. Born to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, I was raised from birth to become Hokage and received training from the Third, my father, my mother, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Tsunade of the Sannin. Before I arrived here I was… leading my village through the Sixth Great Ninja War."

More silence.

Disbelief was etched on the faces of Tsunade and Jiraiya but the other blonde males seemed to be sensing some level of truth in what was being said. The Sage-Naruto decided that he had sat on the side-lines too long and spoke up first,

"Naruto Uzumaki… I was raised by Jiraiya of the Sannin after the sealing of the fox cost me my parents. I was raised to be a Toad summoner and when I was ten there was an accident." He sighed, "I'm now 18 and I am capable of only using senjutsu after the accident meant it replaced all my natural chakra."

ANBU Naruto slowly sheathed his tanto,

"ANBU black ops member Naruto Uzumaki, Code-name Spider. I am 16 years old and have been a member of ANBU for the past ten years." He listed professionally, as if none of this was out of the ordinary to him, "I was trained at the request of Council Member Danzo and served as the personal ANBU bodyguard to the Third, Fifth and Sixth Hokages."

There was another silence in the room as even Jiraiya and Tsunade were now beginning to get a grasp on the situation. All eyes turned to the Feral Naruto, who growled deeply but reluctantly withdrew his claws into his hands,

"Naruto Uzumaki, lab-rat to the Snake Sannin… human weapon until my Jiji, the Third, gave me a purpose and a home." He spat out bitterly, "And I want to go back home. I don't give a shit about this being a different dimension or whatever the hell that was… I. Want. To. Go. Home. Got it bub?"

Tsunade was beginning to think this was all some kind of nightmare and it only seemed to be confirmed when the older, 'Hokage'-Naruto responded to the anti-social Naruto's questioning,

"There is no way to duplicate the event without first knowing what it was and we have no way of discovering it." He explained before the other shoe dropped, "And we are not the only versions of Naruto to have escaped into this dimension… there were dozens upon dozens of others who fled the same scene as we did."

Jiraiya frowned tightly,

"I only have a very loose understanding of time/space ninjutsu this advanced but… isn't having more than one of something in a dimension a bad thing?"

The other shoe dropped and Tsunade reached for her drink, regardless of how it looked or how tense the room was right now,

"It causes an imbalance across the entire dimension that can, if uncorrected, destabilise the entire dimension to the point of complete collapse."

* * *

**And there you go my little biscuits! **

**A new chapter that was heavy on the explanations :P**

**It was needed but dull I agree, don't judge the story on this chapter please! The action begins next chapter I assure you! They just need to figure some basics out before they go about kicking some ass and taking some names :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I own nothing that you will recognise in this fanfic you see. Anything you don't recognise I have either made up myself or I have taken inspiration from several sources.**

**Note – Just a warning, you will see ideas in this fic that you will have seen in other Naruto fanfictions… that is entirely the point. I do not claim to be the first, or even the best, writer to have used some of the ideas you will see in this work. But I have also deliberately chosen themes and ideas I know to be sometimes common throughout the fanfiction community to keep from offending anyone. If someone wants to point out the correct origin of one of the ideas I would gladly add into the disclaimer the correct credit – Don't want to step on any toes after all!**

**In addition, thank you to everyone who has shown support so far! Keep it up please!**

* * *

The Denials

Right now all he wanted was something familiar in this terrible joke of a village. It was a joke… this entire village was laid out exactly as his own had been – WAS – laid out but it wasn't his village despite the name being the same. Despite the houses looking identical and the people oh so eerily similar to those in his own home.

It was all a joke and he wasn't laughing.

Back in his home he was a respected member of the ninja community despite his various 'extra-curricular' activities. Seen as the second coming of the Sannin by the civilians and heralded as a champion of Konoha by his fellow ninja, someone they could count on and rely on in their darkest of hours. But, of course, he wasn't going to be there for them to count on anymore. He wouldn't be working with any of the chunnin teams he had helped over the years or pairing up with any of the sensei to work with some students.

And here!

Well he had done some research after being allowed to leave the Hokage tower and he had discovered that the version of himself actually from this Universe was… well he was hated. Yes he had the fox sealed in him but apparently the villagers here had taken the news much worse than his had ever done. They had even glared at him as he walked down the streets and he was obviously not the one that they remembered.

Of course they'd probably chalk up his eyes and facial markings as a sign of some prank that had either already been sprung or they had yet to realise what it was that he had done.

They were glaring at him again and it was getting rather annoying. He hadn't even done anything to these people. Hell, he'd only been perving through the divider in the hot springs for a few hours before going to the Hokage's tower! Wait… that was the answer!

He giggled a little bit, unknowingly getting even more annoyed looks from the women in the crowds as the giggle reminded them of Kakashi's little perverted giggle from when he read his books.

He wouldn't have cared anyway.

Quickly making his way to the hot springs, Naruto made sure that the hot spring on the male's side was empty enough to indulge in his favourite pastime before creeping slowly up to his favourite peeping hole. Apparently the toad sannin of this universe favoured the same angle as it was still here despite this being an entirely different universe.

If he chose to believe the version of himself that said he had become Hokage.

Ooo! Forget about that loser! Looked like he had found some winners behind peeping hole number one!

There were only three women in the other side of the hot spring but what women they were! A purple-spiked-haired vixen, a red-eyed-black-haired hottie and a short-messy-haired wild one by the looks of it! Hell… he knew these women! Back in his home these three were the ones he had spent so much time with!

Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi and Tsume Inuzuka!

He reached slowly into his ninja attire, his hand dipping lower as they bounced around in the female side. Finally reaching his destination, Naruto could barely contain his excitement… as he withdrew a notepad and pen. This was great material! They were acting the typical females having some barely clothed fun, gossiping and lots of exaggerated gesturing that let certain parts of their body behave in ways he very much approved of!

Where they comparing breast sizes?! Oh that was definitely going in his notes!

Unfortunately as he was scribbling away in his notepad he forgot one very important lesson that his godfather had taught him a long time ago. And because he forgot that…

"Hey… the fuck you doing over there?!" came the shout of one very pissed off Inuzuka matriarch, "I hear writing… Jiraiya!"

Ah hell.

Jiraiya had instructed him in the art of being a super pervert and one of his first rules had been to know the strengths of the women you were peeping on. Not only did it mean you were able to escape beatings better but you also knew how likely they were to actually catch you in the act of peeping and making notes. And it was fairly well known that the Inuzuka had enhanced hearing and sense of smell.. . which meant they knew he was here.

"Jiraiya!" Kurenai shouted over the divider, "I'm going to trap you in a genjutsu so powerful you'll wish you were dead!"

Well that didn't sound promising.

"Time to take your medicine you super pervert!" Anko sang as the divider suddenly came under assault by dozens of kunai, "We're going to have some fun with you!"

Well actually that one did kind of sound promising… pervy thoughts aside for now! The kunai had apparently been connected to explosive tags because the entire divider blew up in his face, sending jagged pieces of hot metal and splinters of wood directly into his beautiful face! Or it would have done if he hadn't performed a quick substitution with a nearby log so that he was now stood high up in a tree that looked down at the hot springs. All three of the women noticed him immediately and immediately they were surprised,

"Naruto?" Kurenai asked, surprised before the surprise turned to disgust and anger, "You're finally back in the village and this is the first thing you do? It was Jiraiya wasn't it?! He's corrupted you!"

Well… that wasn't entirely untrue in retrospect.

Jiraiya was the one who started him down the oh so noble path of the super pervert after all. Of course he was the one from his home universe but who was really going to be counting that. He grinned foxily,

"Well corrupted… enlightened…" he joked a little bit, "All good words to use but the end result is that now I can truly appreciate beauty such as yours my fair ladies! Where before I was but an ignorant child… now I am a man and as a man I cannot deny any longer how absolutely ravishing you all look! That it took me so long to notice and longer to comment is surely a crime!"

All Kurenai and Tsume had the decency to blush ever so slightly and try to pull their towels in ways to cover more of their delicious bodies. That was a shame but the flattery was working! Of course then Anko, smirking and hands on hips, had to ruin it all,

"You're just trying to stall long enough to think of a way to escape aren't you?" she teased, getting both Kurenai and Tsume to begin growling and releasing some killing intent. She smirked at Naruto, "Any last words kid?"

Well he was fucked and not in the pleasant way that often had resulted in him being caught peeping in his own universe… this universe was a hell of a lot less fun so far. He grinned sheepishly,

"Doesn't make it any less true but… before you attempt to kill me I have to tell you something." He took a deep breath before grinning, "I'm not the Naruto you know. I'm actually from a different Universe where there is alternate versions of everything in this world – including every one of us here! Me and other alternate Narutos have been flung into this universe against our will and have no idea the standards of this world! There are at least four of us here now even and we are so very lost… please… have some pity on a poor man flung from all that he had ever known…"

The silence stretched as the women looked at each other, doing the 'silent conversation' thing that Naruto swore was a jutsu reserved only for the women in the world. He stared at them with soft, expressive, eyes and hoped that they would find it in their hearts to give him some kind of parden… or at least a headstart.

"Not buying it."

Well it was worth a shot anyway. He grimaced a little bit as they drew weapons from… somewhere, and got ready to tear him limb from limb,

"Please… not the face!"

Pain was going to come, Naruto just knew it!

"That's enough."

Well this was surprising.

Appearing in a bright yellow flash, the older and alternate version of Naruto appeared amidst the ruins of the bathhouse. He looked up at the Sage impassively for a moment before cracking a small grin,

"Do you have any idea how much like Jiraiya you look like right now?" he taunted with a little smirk before humming slightly and turning back to the women, all of whom looked like they'd just watched a ghost appear out of thin air, "Hello ladies. If you'll excuse me, I need to borrow your friend here. The Hokage is looking for me to have a little chat with some of the other versions of Naruto running around town."

Tsume's eyes widened,

"You mean… his bullshit story about being from another universe is true?" She demanded, more than slightly surprised, "And who the hell are you to stop us from having our justice on this… this pervert?!"

Naruto shivered as he saw something in the former-Hokage-Naruto that he had never seen in himself. It was like something evil but something… that might well be needed at times. In his early years he had wanted to become Hokage but the look in the other man's eyes told him that it wasn't a good life.

Kage-Naruto looked at Tsume and all three of the women suddenly felt a little bit smaller. It was the look, the effect, that only a Hokage could have on a person,

"I am the Sixth Hokage of Konoha… in my time I have repulsed invasion forces and decimated armies with my own two hands." He told them, his voice growing more powerful without ever increasing in volume at all past a calm speaking level, "I have defeated demons freed from their containers and I brought my village out of the ashes to become the only surviving ninja village in the world and stronger than it had ever been. Who am I? I am Hokage. I may not be your Hokage… but you will show me respect and respect the office I hold and the orders of your current Hokage. She wants me to muster my 'selves' with a purpose."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Don't stand between me and that purpose." He warned them simply before turning to Sage-Naruto and nodding towards the Hokage Monument, "Finish here and meet me on the head of the Fourth Hokage."

There was another yellow flash and Kage-Naruto was gone, letting those left behind breathe a sigh of relief. Sage-Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly,

"Sorry about him… or me or whatever… " he coughed a little bit, "Um… catch you later?"

He was only able to avoid the kunai with his amazingly awesome reflexes… and the fact he fell from the wall in his hurry to escape. Not his proudest moment.

* * *

Naruto was no stranger to running the fuck away from scary women he'd managed to piss off but usually they weren't either ninja who weren't very well known or civilians. But this time he had obviously managed to piss off some ninja who were rather well known… he chalked it up to the learning curve of being a super pervert though. He was sure that his godfather had likely had to face the same problem during his earlier days as a super pervert.

Hell, Jiraiya seemed to make a point to only go looking for those kinds of women now that he was strong enough to survive their beatings!

Honestly though, Naruto was often at a loss as to why Jiraiya took the beatings when it was obvious to even the most casual of observers that he was far too powerful to ever actually be hurt by one of his various mobs. Not to mention he was a spymaster… what kind of spymaster couldn't lose a group of almost naked women in a busy urban area? It was literally one of the best environments to lose pursuers in after all.

Naruto himself had trained hard for battles in his career but he wasn't above using those same powers to defend himself or escape. After all, some of the ninja women who came after him weren't satisfied with a warning and a threat like most of them were. You got some who seemed to think that it was their job to neuter you for having any kind of sexual thoughts about them or any other women in the world, no matter your relationship with the woman you were showing sexual desires towards.

Women baffled him but they were the most worthy subject to try and understand to him!

Arriving at the top of the Hokage monument, Sage-Naruto spotted Hokage-Naruto stood on the head of the Third Hokage. Shrugging a little bit, Sage did as he had been instructed and stood on the head of the Fourth Hokage. He glanced over at his older counterpart and found that he was engrossed in looking out over the village. Turning to take it all in, Sage could see why that might be.

It was getting later in the evening now and the sun was beginning to set over Konoha, bathing the entire area in beautiful orange and yellow light that seemed to drench the entire area with a subtle life. Sage sighed a little bit as he couldn't help but notice some of the differences between this village and his own. This one seemed a lot more urban than his own… his own was awash with massive trees in the centre of the village as well. Hollowed trees that allowed ninja of the hidden Leaf to move throughout the village in a protected manner at will.

But still, despite its differences, it was still beautiful.

"My Konoha was bigger than this one."

Sage looked up from his thoughts about the village and turned to the Hokage-Naruto, who was now on the head of the Fourth Hokage as well. He raised an eyebrow and the Kage continued, still only looking out across the village,

"It had its scars from wars and invasions but it was strong and growing more and more each day." He explained, his face softer than the Sage had ever seen it, "It was my home and it was my duty to protect it from any and all dangers and threats."

Well that was something that Sage could get on board with,

"In my village…" he began, getting the Kage's attention, "There were more trees in the village itself. I wasn't anything special like a Hokage but I was recognised as a Sage and my duties were to protect my friends, my family and my people. "

There was a pause before the Kage spoke again, once again looking out over the village,

"We can't be there to protect our villages anymore. We can't protect our people, our loved ones or their interests." He admitted quietly before glancing at Sage, "But our duty is to Konoha. To the people of the Leaf. They… they are the people of the Leaf and this is Konoha."

Oh he knew where this was going!

Sage scowled a little bit before sitting down on the edge of the Fourth's head. He didn't want to think about this place as a place he could be stuck. There was only one hot spring in this entire village, the red light district was much smaller and none of his lovely ladies were here with him! Well… they were but it was like they didn't recognise him, because they weren't really the women he had gotten to know.

The Kage-Naruto sat down beside his dopleganger and waited patiently for a response that he knew would be coming. You didn't just say something like that and get nothing back. But Sage was going to let his alternate self sweat it out for a bit longer. Of course it wouldn't work if the Kage had anything else to say.

And to Sage, politicians like Kage always had something else to say,

"You've seen that there are four of us here at the moment. But there are many more of us out there." He explained before adding, "And most of them seem to have some form of anger or hatred towards this village and its people."

Wow… he wasn't a bad politician was he? Sage fought down the instinctive reaction he had when learning his people were in danger, the urge to rush to their defence. They weren't his people – not really. And besides all that, it wasn't like they were really in much danger now was it?

Him and his big mouth.

As if the universe wanted to prove him wrong a small building began to collapse on the outskirts of the village, by a swimming hole favoured by some rather pretty Nara women if he remembered correctly. He stood up to get a better look and his eyes widened when another building began to collapse, massive amounts of dust being kicked up as it collapsed inwards on itself. He turned to Kage to see the older version of himself silently looking right back up into his eyes, still sat down on the monument as if nothing was the matter,

"You were thinking… they aren't your people so what does it matter. Right?" he spoke quietly but cutting to the heart of the issue immediately, "If so then stay here. Stay here and watch as one of our alternate selves brings down homes and ends lives… I'm sure the local ninja will be able to bring them down. Eventually."

Sage sighed a little bit before laughing a little bit to himself,

"You're a right bastard you know that?" he laughed, shaking his head before nodding a little bit, "Did Jiraiya teach you that stuff? I swear he uses the same type of method to get people to talk in my universe…"

Kage grinned a little bit, his entire face lighting up with the child-like happiness that this universe's Naruto had been known for,

"Hey, if it works don't fix it right? Or however that saying goes." He grinned wider before shrugging, "Works even when someone knows it's being used against them doesn't it?"

Sage was annoyed a little bit but it was mostly in good humour. This was exactly the kind of stuff that Jiraiya had done to try and get him to do things he was reluctant to do. And if he was honest with himself he wasn't against the idea of helping this village, he had just been reluctant to do so. Well… with someone like Kage working his old master's angle he wasn't able to say no anymore. Shaking his head, he pointed at Kage,

"You are a manipulative bastard…" he teased before shaking his head as he prepared to throw himself off the monument to begin his race to the collapsing buildings, "You're buying the booze after this. And we're going to go and find the best place to pick up chicks here. And! You're my wingman, not the other way around! Got it?"

Kage smirked,

"Get going Sage."

Sage smirked right back and launched himself through the air in the defence of this new little slice of Konoha.

* * *

Half of everything was luck.

The other half, Naruto had discovered through the years of working with Jiraiya, was timing.

"Well well… Konohamaru…" he smirked as he looked down at the Third Hokage's grandson, who was currently trying to dodge the super-powered blows of Sakura Haruno. Obviously the boy was barely a genin but he was doing a good job of stopping all of the attacks from hitting him… he was less successful in keeping the property damage down but Naruto was more than willing to lay the blame at Sakura's door for that one.

Konohamaru was directly below the building that Naruto was currently perched atop of, Sakura beginning to stalk towards him dangerously. Well… seemed like Naruto was going to get some backstory as to why the little Sarutobi had been 'worthy' of a beating from a super-strong Sakura. Knowing the Haruno from his own universe it would be a logical and well-thought out reason – she had been a master strategist and strong thinker where he came from.

"You're freaking crazy lady!" Konohamaru declared bravely despite his grave situation, "You destroyed like five buildings!"

Six by Naruto's count.

"You deserve this punishment!" Sakura growled out venomously, "And I'm not falling for any of your tricks! I'm not done anything – this is all your fault! For what you did!"

Well… this had better be good now.

"All I did was peak once at the women's side of the bath house!" Konohamaru declared, almost proudly, "That's what boss told me Jiraiya does and he's the strongest of the three sannin!"

"Exactly!" Sakura declared, flames burning in her eyes, "Perverted men must be punished with pain for being such pigs!"

That was all Naruto needed.

Dropping from the building like a stone, Rasengan in hand, Naruto landed in a crouch, letting the chakra of the rasengan explode outwards, throwing both a charging Sakura and a whimpering Konohamaru backwards. The dust that had been kicked up from the brief landing began to settle as both began to pick themselves up to see Naruto, sage-eyed and grinning,

"It is I! The second coming of the great toad sage! Continuing his legacy!" he declared proudly, "I am… the SECOND SUPER PERVERT!"

There was dead silence for a moment as both of them just gaped at him and Naruto basked in the adoration.

Well… close enough to adoration for someone like him.

"Naruto!"

"Boss!"

Naruto grinned down at Konohamaru and gave him a massive thumbs up,

"Way to go Kono! Keep the perviness alive and well in Konoha!" he asked with a grin before turning to Sakura with a mock sigh. Apparently this Sakura was a lot less level-headed than the one in his home universe. He shook his head in disappointment at the rapidly reddening ninja, "Sakura… I'm disappointed in you. You're supposed to be smart! Everyone knows two things… perviness is natural and healthy and Jiraiya is by far the strongest of all three sannin!"

Sakura cracked her knuckles in what she must have assumed was a threatening manner. The problem was that Naruto had faced Tsunade in his universe so this little girl wasn't going to be showing him anything he hadn't already beaten an upgraded version of,

"You think that's so?" She growled through gritted teeth, "Well allow me to prove that not only is Tsunade the better sannin and better teacher… but that being a pervert, like you've become, is nothing but a waste of time that will get you killed!"

Sakura launched herself across the street at Naruto and his cowering student. To Konohamaru and Sakura it looked like she was going to hit Naruto dead-on in the mouth… but to Naruto in sage mode she might as well have been moving in slow-motion. Grabbing his student, Naruto spun away from the punch, bringing his student with him lest he be hit by accident. Sakura's punch went straight and true but neither Naruto nor Konohamaru were there anymore, meaning her momentum took her straight through the wall of the building they had been standing in.

Naruto made a mental note that that made seven buildings that Sakura had been the sole cause of destruction for. He grinned at her from a few feet away, waving at Konohamaru for the younger boy to get to a further distance,

"Nice form Sakura. Well… you've an average looking form but you punch was alright." He complimented her with a big grin, causing a vein to start bulging in her forehead, "But seriously, let's get you to the Hokage's office. You've got to answer for the seven buildings you've pretty much totalled…"

Sakura bristled a little bit at that,

"Tsunade will understand… this is the condemned area anyway. The areas abandoned after it was hit by the sand ninja during the invasion." She argued before growling at the cheering Konohamaru, "Besides! Tsunade knows that perverts need punishment befitting the crime!"

Konohamaru was wavering in his support of Naruto due to the killing intent that Sakura was pumping out at his student. Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly and raised his own killing intent just to pull the pressure off his younger friend,

"Really? So being a pervert means blunt force trauma and killing intent enough to scare chunin shitless?" he asked, honestly confused, "If that's the case… how does anyone do anything fun around here? Do you patrol the streets making sure no one gets any light-over-the-clothes action too? Is the entire village only allowed to have sex to produce kids or something?"

Sakura blushed a little bit at how upfront he was and Konohamaru grinned, knowing that his boss was winning without even having to show any of the awesome jutsu that he had obviously learnt from his training trip. Sakura seemed to be getting more and more annoyed by Konohamaru's distracting cheering for his boss because she grabbed a chunk of brick from the wall she'd partially demolished and threw it at the genin with her super-strength, not a second thought for the poor kid's health.

Konohamaru's eyes had chance to widen in fright before Naruto's hand shot out and caught the brick squarely in the centre, saving the genin from having his head removed from his shoulders. He turned to thank his boss but paused when he caught sight of the very serious look on Naruto's face, made all the more intense by his weird eyes,

"Kono. Leave now and go and talk to Jiraiya about what happened here." He instructed the genin before glaring at Sakura, who appeared to be more surprised that he was pissed than guilty about almost killing the grandson of a former Hokage, "Sakura and I need to have a chat."

Konohamaru wanted to watch but, honestly, this new version of Naruto was scary when he wanted to be so he scrammed when commanded. Sakura glared at Naruto,

"You shouldn't have done that Naruto, Lady Tsunade would have wanted me to punish him for his perviness back at the bath house." She argued before her eyes softened slightly, "What happened to you Naruto? You changed… you've become more like Jiraiya and that's a very bad thing! The man is a disgusting old man…"

Sakura jumped at a cracking sound, shocked to find the chunk of brick in Naruto's hand had been crushed to a fine powder in a second. Naruto tilted his head to the side,

"I'm not your universe's Naruto." He told her simply, ignoring her confusion, "But I'll let Tsunade explain that to you when I drag your ass to her office for all this property damage. Regardless of their ownership you just destroyed seven buildings of Konoha. That's an offense."

There was a palpable tension in the air but Sakura didn't seem to feel it all that much. All she knew was that Naruto was back, he had been corrupted by Jiraiya, had stopped her from punishing a pervert and was now trying to get her in trouble. Not really understanding the first part of his statement she reverted to an old stand-by when Naruto did something troublesome.

"Naruto you idiot!"

She tried to clobber him.

Sakura came flying at Naruto with a downward punch to the top of his head, which Naruto countered by merely pushing at her elbow to throw her punch off so that she missed and almost hit the ground with her deadly punch. Recovering in a split second, Sakura threw her other hand up in a savage uppercut, that Naruto just barely dodged by leaning backwards. He seemed to have misjudged it however as he had to take a step back to avoid falling.

This was all Sakura needed to push the advantage.

Letting loose with a barrage of fast punches and lightning quick kicks, Sakura kept on attacking with her famous anger and Naruto kept taking steps back to avoid as many hits as possible. To an average observer of chunin level and lower, it seemed that Naruto was losing this fight because all he seemed to be able to do was dodge Sakura's attacks.

Observers of jonin level and higher would say that Naruto had the upper hand because all he was having to do was dodge.

Not once had Naruto counter-attacked or hand to block, he was only dodging because he was able to dodge every attack that Sakura threw at him. By this time a small crowd was beginning to appear in time to watch the match. As far as many of the civilians were concerned, Sakura was going to be giving the demon-brat something he had always deserved.

Then Naruto got bored.

Sighing at how predictable her attacks were, Naruto decided that it was time to show her why Jiraiya was a stronger fighter than Tsunade. In the fight between Tsuande's super-strength and Jiraiya's sage mode? Naruto was so confident that he did what others would say was both unthinkable and impossible. Reaching up at just the right time, he grabbed Sakura's fist in mid-punch.

A massive shockwave rang out and the crowd were beyond shocked to see Naruto holding onto one of Sakura's fists without any sign of discomfort. Sakura's eyes widened at the implications and she threw a panicked punch at Naruto's head. Again Naruto narrowed his eyes and grabbed her fist in the palm of his hand. With both of her fists now neutralised, Naruto stood on the tips of her toes to keep her rooted in place,

"Sakura Haruno… you have recklessly endangered the life of both myself and a genin with your attacks and have damaged seven buildings beyond repair." He told her, loud enough for the crowd to hear, "But I don't give a shit about all that… you disrespected Master Jiraiya! AND his mission to spread perverted understanding throughout the world!"

Sakura opened her mouth, probably to shout at him, but Naruto wasn't listening. He growled and headbutted the female ninja right in the nose, breaking it instantly and painting his face with her blood. Of course Sakura was immediately trying to heal her nose even without the use of her hands so Naruto decided he had to end this with a decisive blow. Jumping back from her, he grinned as he prepared a rasengan easily in one hand,

"No one disrespects my master's dream of a perverted world that breeds understanding between all villages and people!" he grinned a little bit as she finished fixing her nose, "You master's teachings against mine… Go ahead!"

Sakura was beyond angry at Naruto now.

He had broken her nose! Sure she had fixed it in literally seconds but the fact that he had been so violent with her – a woman! – made her want to kill him. Growling, she charged at him with a massive amount of chakra glowing around her cocked-back right fist,

"Naruto!" she screamed as she charged, "You'll pay for that you idiot pervert!"

Naruto drew more nature chakra into himself from his surroundings and actually let the rasengen disperse. He wouldn't need that for this – she was making it too easy. Ducking under her wild attack, he threw his own punch towards her face that she managed to dodge by inches… or that was what it appeared to be but a second later she was flung back with a rather noticeable hit on her cheek.

What no one but Naruto (and Jiraiya) knew was that nature chakra had a lot of uses in a fist fight and that was one of them.

Sakura tried to pull herself off of the ground but suddenly Naruto was there. Before she could attack him again his finger jabbed a pressure point in her back and she was out like a light. Picking her up and slinging her onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, he grinned at his shocked crowd,

"Let that be a lesson to you all…" he warned seriously before grinning, "Nothing can beat the power of a pervy sage!"

With a single hand-seal he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

**There we go XD**

**Yeah that took longer than I expected but at least it got done I guess :D**

**I'm not exactly happy with the fight scene but I think it's good enough to be moving along with. The fight scenes for the other Narutos will be so much better! They'll be much easier for me to write too :P**

**Someone raised a good point – Too many Naruto's spoil the broth!**

**Too true my friend, focusing on too many Naruto's would make this story way too hard to follow. Hence why I've selected only a few from the wide selection. For example, there is only one Hokage Naruto rather than a representative for every type of Hokage Naruto that can be had you know? Same with the sage Naruto – no other Naruto will have Sage Mode as anything close to a defining characteristic. There's no other ANBU Naruto either. So although there will be dozens of Narutos, the four you know (Kage, Sage, ANBU and Beast) will be the only four I focus on. Every other Naruto will be important for the chapters they are in (as the obstacles to overcome) but after that they won't be just hanging around Konoha to clog up the scenery. **

**Hope that's at least somewhat clear… I fear I turned it into a weird half-rant thing there :P**

**Anyway, review, favourite, follow and love me!**

**LOVE ME! :P**


End file.
